1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for adding lead to fuel and more particularly pertains to a new fuel lead additive device for adding lead to fuel for combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for adding lead to fuel is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for adding lead to fuel heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for adding lead to fuel include U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,960; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,654; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,389; U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,317; U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,624; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,221.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fuel lead additive device. The inventive device includes a housing having an interior, an inlet, and an outlet. The inlet of the housing is fluidly connectable to the fuel line such that fluid may pass from a fuel tank into the interior of the housing through the inlet of the housing. The outlet of the housing is fluidly connectable to the fuel line such that fluid may pass from the interior of the housing through the outlet of the housing to a combustion engine. A plurality of lead beads are provided in the interior of the housing so that fuel passing through the housing mix with the beads such that lead is added to the fuel.
In these respects, the fuel lead additive device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adding lead to fuel for combustion engines.